1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a containment, such as a glovebox, as used in the nuclear industry. In particular, the invention relates to an air extract system for use in such a containment. Such an air extract system serves to maintain the pressure in the containment at below atmospheric and to extract and filter wastes and contaminants produced by operations in the containment.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is known in such air extract systems to arrange a vortex amplifier in an opening provided in the containment wall for controlling the amount of suction extracted from the containment. Included in the system is a filter assembly having a housing containing a filter element which, when used, can be posted into the containment and replaced by a fresh element. The used filter element may be posted into the containment through the opening containing the vortex amplifier or through a further opening axially spaced from the amplifier. A bag, or similar receptacle, receives the used filter element and requires subsequent removal from the containment. If the containment contains other equipment this may require the size of the containment to be increased, or if the containment is required for other operations, such operations may have to be interrupted or delayed, otherwise it may be necessary to provide a separate vortex amplifier and filter containment. In both of these arrangements the filter housing extends outwardly from the containment wall and is therefore inefficient regarding utilisation of space. Such a disposition also places a restriction on the location of the filter housing and, in addition, may not permit a compact vortex amplifier design.